Fourth arc. book
Prophecy dragons of space, stone, and soul. will wecome thier new tribes home Open wings will melt the hearts of stone and the Wings of Ice will make them all cold go to thier home and travel the lands so not give up or you'll fall in their hands always remember to fight for whats right or a friendship might shatter on the happiest night Update log 1/18/20- Book started 1/18/20-Prologue started 1/18/20-Prologue finished 1/19/20-Chapter 1 of Part 1 started. 1/20/20- Chapter 2 of Part 1 started. 1/21/20-Chapter 3 of Part 1 started. 2/11/20-Chapter 4 of Part 1 started. Next update: Tomorrow Prologue A RainWing is flying over the seas Canopy had heard about how to fly to the lands of the new continent so she decided to travel i wonder what tribes look like ''she wondered. she also flied over Pantala. She saw a island a few miles away. She turned acid green, whitch mean she is shocked. She flied to the island and turned REALLY COLD. She lies down on a snow bank and turned white. She woke up on a hut and felt warm. Her scale color had turned back to normal. two dragons appeared, "Who are you?" one of them asked. "I'm Canopy" Canopy asked. "Where are you from?" one of them asked. "I'm from the Distant Kingdoms don't you ask?" Canopy muttered. "Distant Kingdoms eh?" One of them mentioned. "We are the tribe of GlowWings, don't you mind?". ''GlowWings? I had never heard about that. Canopy thought.'' Well, looks like i'm the only one who discovered Paragon.'' Part 1: The New Continent Chapter 1 Sunset is walking around the ScorchWing village. She is looking for something to hunt with. She saw a spear stand and walked to it. "Hello" she said to the owner of the stand. "do you want a spear?" the owner said. "Yes" she said back. "Ok, nine rubies please" Sunset gave some of her rubies to the owner. "Thank you! you can have it now" the owner said. she now tried to get out of the crowded village and bumped into two dragons from a diffrent tribe. it was a DeathWing and a GlowWing. "WOAH! sorry!" she screamed. "i almost burned you to death! so sorry!". "No problem, we are just passing through" the DeathWing said. Sunset followed the two dragons. "You two, you are not safe here. go back to your tribe." she said. "There can be ScorchWing solders looking for you". The solders found the three. "hey!" they flapped their wings as hard as they can and takes off. "Oh, sorry about our names. I'm Shadow" He said. "And this is Scorpia". "hmmmm Shadow, sounds like a one name for a DeathWing." Sunset said. "Err why don't you use your barb to poison the solders?" "My tail barb is weak." Shadow said. "It has less poison in it". Sunset checked on the map of Paragon to see where she is going. "Where are you going?" Scorpia asked. "I'm going to hunt, can you both come with me?" Sunset asked."Of course!" Shadow chirped. "There." Shadow pointed to the WaxWing swamp in a distance and fled to the swamp. Chapter 2 As the group walked deep in the swamp,and she notices the orange river. that is wierd she thought. they huddled in a bush. "are we ready now?" Sunset asked. they all peaked through the bush. a talon stepped forward in front of them, and they pounced on a ThunderWing on accident. Sunset rammed the ThunderWing and accidently, he burst out of flames. "ARRRRGHGHGH" the ThunderWing yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Sunset tried to saved him but knows about the healing orange water she grabbed a bucket and pours the water on his chest. "We don't mean to-" Sunset declared. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" the ThunderWing yelled. "ohhhhhhhh yesssss, we did not mean to do that." Sunset said. "But...Whats your name?" "I'm Earthquake." The ThunderWing answered. "And i have to go back to my tribe." "Well you cannot go!" She yelled. "We wanna learn more about you!" "Yes i can talk with you, But i have to still go!" Earthquake shouted. "ScorchWings are our enemy!" Earthquake's markings shine as the sun in the sky. Sunset and the others looked away. Earthquake turned off his marking shine and said "See?" "But we can still talk to you." Sunset said to Earthquake. "Fine" Earthquake said to Sunset. ''its a TRAP! ''Earthquake's mind shouted. Chapter 3 "Ok so..." Earthquake announced. "You want to know alot about me?" "Yes" Sunset said. "But is this a GlimmerWing? Thats what my tribe calls GlowWings" Earthquake said. "Ugh. WE ARE NOT CALLING ME A GLIMMERWING!" Scorpia snapped. "Yeah the GlowWing is right, i mean, Scorpia is right" Shadow said. "THIS TIME WE ARE NOT CALLING HER A GLIMMERWING!" Sunset yelled."Ok" Earthquake declared. "How about... Tornado?" "who is that???????" Sunset asked. "He is one of my brothers" Earthquake said. "Now i'm going out to my tribe so try not to follow me." So the three friends followed him to know where are his tribe at now. They took a direction towards east trying not to get spotted by Earthquake. Sunset used to hate Earthquake at the beginning, but decides to follow him in a great way, hoping that Earthquake will like her. Chapter 4 sorry,this is not getting any updates, can u post the ideas in the comments belowCategory:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)